


Pocket Squares, T-shirt Pockets

by AmbiguousPenny



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Wedding Proposal, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbiguousPenny/pseuds/AmbiguousPenny
Summary: Eliot has a plan.Quentin ruins it.Eliot doesn’t mind.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	Pocket Squares, T-shirt Pockets

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet, I hope you enjoy!

Eliot Waugh was an impeccable planner. Margo used to ask him if his discipline was really Telekinesis and not Party Planning and Debauchery. He scoffed at the suggestion of debauchery but he couldn’t deny his keen ability to throw an immaculate party. 

So to suggest that his plan to ask Quentin Coldwater to marry him would be anything shy of absolutely spectacular would be incredibly offensive. Eliot had the perfect Fillorian venue picked out and ready to go for a starry night in June, next Friday. Josh would cater an exquisite meal for all of their friends, and some of High King Margo’s most loyal supporters, there to fill the space with noise and joy and laughter and dancing. 

He knew exactly what he would wear, Quentin’s favorite plum colored wrap shirt. The one Quentin always said made him feel like they were home again. This used to bother Eliot, he used to feel like it meant Q would rather be in that other life than in this one. But then once Quentin elaborated his thoughts and said to him “you are always my home, that home is just a happy memory I like to live in sometimes.” Eliot had three more shirts made just like it. 

Eliot knew what Quentin would wear too, he’d had a suit made for him, it was a deep blue and had just the right details to give it a sort of Fillorian touch, but it was still very Quentin. He’d give him the peach pocket square he’d had made to replicate one of the squares from their quilt, the one from that happy memory. Eliot knows exactly what Quentin means about home. 

Every detail was planned out with care and love and the singular goal of making every part of it special. Eliot wanted the beginning of this forever to be so perfect. 

So maybe he doesn’t anticipate the way it does happen. 

It’s a Sunday morning, and Eliot is making pancakes, and eggs and bacon in the penthouse kitchen, they are the only two that are home. Quentin shuffles into the kitchen still in his pajamas, the same as Eliot, because they have nowhere to be. He hums sleepy and soft and stops behind Eliot, presses a kiss into his shoulder and then another on the corner of his mouth, pulling a smile from his sweet lover. 

Eliot continues to cook and Quentin props himself up to sit on the kitchen counter. Before long Eliot plates them two beautiful breakfast dishes, because everything Eliot does is beautiful. Finished tending with the hot stove he turns towards Quentin. 

“Come here.” Quentin beckons him to stand between his legs. Sitting on the counter, Q is the taller one for once and he pulls Eliot up into the sweetest kiss, it’s minty from toothpaste and menthol cigarettes. “I love you.” He says, like it’s the simplest thing in the world and Eliot still isn’t used to the way those words make him feel like he is flying. 

They are kissing again when Quentin reaches into the breast pocket of his sleep t-shirt. Eliot is stunned, his breath caught in his throat and his eyes already brimming with lovely hot tears when he sees it. A copper band, just like the ones they had once had. His mind whisks away to a matching one tucked away in his sock drawer. 

“Marry me?” It’s not a big speech at a big party, but it’s Quentin, and it’s all the love in the world wrapped neatly in two words. Eliot couldn’t imagine this moment more perfect than this. 

Eliot kisses Quentin once more, for good measure, a breathless  _ thank you, thank you for loving me, thank you for teaching me how to be brave enough to love you back.  _

“Yes. In every single life, yes.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!


End file.
